sailor Moon
by Moon Winx
Summary: Introducing


Sailor Moon:

 **Usagi Tsukino** is a young woman who has a slim figure and pale skin. She has big sky blue eyes, and long, golden blonde hair kept parted in the center and typically tied into two buns/pigtails, odango hairstyle. She is described as beingone  
of the shortest Senshi, said to be standing at 4'11" (possibly 5'0" or a bit taller in later volumes).

Usagi's name on English are Serena, but Mamoru and her friends calls her Rena, Odango, Bunny, Bun-head, Dumpling head and Meatball head.

Mamoru calls her Usako, Usa, Buns and Sere.

 **Sailor Moon's** original fuku consists of a white leotard with a blue collar that has three stripes on it, lightyellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with a red bow on the chestand at the back. She also wore a pair of

red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and crescent moons, gold earrings consisting of a stars with a crescent moon beneath, white-bordered red circular hairpieces (oneon each odango), feather barrettes in her hair, and

a choker with a golden crescent moon on it with a clip that is similar to her transformation brooch attached to it. Her brooch is worn on themiddle of her chest bow, along with a mask that disappeared in Act 16.

Her tiara has changed a few times in the manga; at first it was a golden tiara with a red gem in its center. It later disappeared after she threw it at Jadeite in Act 3. A new one appeared in Act 4 which looked like the old one, but the gem in the centerwas  
/bigger. After she met Sailor Venus in Act 8 the tiara changed into a crescent moon with a gem in the middle.

 **Super Sailor Moon's** fuku almost completely changed; she has two wing-like barrettes in her hair, her earrings are no longer dangling moons, but simply crescent moons affixed to her choker is yellow with a red heart in the  
stripes on her collar change from white to yellow and her shoulder pads are translucent and more wing-like in shape. The back waist bow becomes long, white and billowy with a yellow belt aroundher waist. However, the most obvious change

is her skirt; it is now white with a yellow and blue border at the bottom. In the manga, there were more noticeable changes; her collar is blue in front and yellow in the back, the colors blended into eachother over her shoulders. Instead oftwo  
different-colored stripes at the bottom of her skirt, the colors seem to blend into each other, creating a subtle transition from yellow to blue.

 **Eternal Sailor Moon:** In this form, her fuku underwent the most radical changes; she no longer wears a tiara and instead has a gold crescent moon on her forehead, her earrings have a starat the bottom of each crescent moon. The chokeris  
red with a dark yellowish orange heart and a gold crescent moon under it while wearing the same white wing barrettes in her hair. The collar itself is like her old one, but is dark blue with two gold

stripes and in place of her shoulder pads are short solid pink bubble-like sleeves with a red band at the end. In the place of her front bow is a gold heart with a crescent moon at the bottom, with what appears to be four angel wings coming out of  
gloves are the same as before, but with a red v-shape border along with a golden star. Her skirt is attached to her top in a red v-shape with a crescent in the center of the v along with three layers on it; the top layer is yellow, the middlelayeris  
red and the bottom layer is blue. Her back bow is replaced with a huge set of angel wings and two very long, thin red ribbons trailing down from them. Her boots are now knee length with v-shape borders with a crescent moon on them.

 **Princess Serenity** has silver hair done up in buns, a trait shown to have carried over in her subsequent incarnations, and is shown wearing a white regal dress.

 **Neo-Queen Serenity** She wears an altered version of the dress she wore as a princess, with a large, wing-shaped bow replacing the smaller one of the princess outfit. She also wears a crownand new earrings. The crescent moon is alwaysvisible  
on her forehead, just as it was with her princess form. Her face and facial expressions are drawn to look more mature than the 20th century Usagi, but her iconic hairstyle is retained.

In the original anime and manga series, this form is the one that Chibiusa considers as truly being her mother, while Usagi of the past is regarded as more of a big-sister figure and many characters often mistake them for sisters. Although aware of thesituation,  
/Chibiusa rarely does this.

 **Mamoru Chiba** is a tall man whom has dark bluish black hair and deep blue eyes. He is around 5 feet 9 inches in height. Mamoru's name on English are Darien Shields, but Usagi calls him Mamo-Chan, Dare or Endy.

 **Tuxedo Mask:** When Mamoru becomes Tuxedo Mask, he dons a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a black cape (lined with red). The jacket is left open to reveal his white dress shirt. Healso wears white gloves and a white mask thatcovers  
his eyes; at times the mask seems to cover his eyes and other times the mask is merely an outline, leaving his eyes visible. The final touch of his disguise is a black top hat.

 **Moonlight knight** dresses in a traditional middle eastern style clothing that's completely white.

 **Prince Endymion** wear black armor with blackon the outside and red on the inside of the cape and carried a sword, and was a far more powerful form.

 **King Endymion** White tuxedo, lavender cloak and a white mask. His appearance didn't change. When he and his beloved Queen became the new ruler on Earth ruling Crystal Tokyo while livingat the Crystal Palace with their daughter, SmallLady.

In The Manga and the 1990 series, he wears a white and Lavender Tuxedo but in Sailor Moon Crystal, he wears a white Tuxedo and he appears like a Ghost before Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask, Venus, Luna, Artemis, and his daughter, is in shock to his father in  
/a ghost like state. His real body is asleep in another room; unconscious.

 **Usagi Small Lady Serenity** has pink hair and red eyes. Like Usagi, she wears her hair in odango, though instead of the buns being round, they are styled to look like a rabbit's ears. She is older than she looks in the manga. She is 900years  
old,as was told by her father King Endymion. She is the youngest (with theexception of Hotaru) and shortest Sailor Senshi. In the beginning of the series, she stood at the height at about 3'6", and continued to grow taller throughthe following  
arcs.

Small Lady is called Chibiusa, but in English she is called Rini.

 **Sailor Chibi Moon:** In the S season, she has a heart-shaped insignia on her choker and her transformation brooch in the center of her front bow. Her dominant color is pink (collar, skirt,boots, gloves, and choker) and her accent coloris  
red (bows). Her boots are knee-high pink with a white border at the triangular top. The gem in her tiara is red. Her collar has two white stripes. Her earrings are simple pink studs. She wears two

white-bordered red circular accents on her odango, with pointed white fittings resembling a rabbit's ears. In episode 111 she gains two wing-like barrettes in her hair when Sailor Moon obtained the Holy Grail. Sailor Chibi Moon's shoulder and elbowpadsare  
unique, in that they only had two bars instead of three.

 **Super Sailor Chibi Moon:** As Super Sailor Chibi Moon, her fuku almost completely changes. Her collar's two white lines become yellow. Her choker is now yellow, with a pink heart. The skirtis the seemingly most changed, becoming whitewith  
the border being yellow and pink, plus her belt on her skirt is now yellow. She gets the same translucent shoulder pads as Super Sailor Moon, with a bright yellow crescent moon on her tiara. She alsokeeps her feathers on her head, and has

crescent moon earrings. Her bow is long and white.

 **Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon:** Her Eternal uniform consisted of a white leotard with a red chest bow and a yellow star-shaped brooch affixed to it. Her sailor collar was pink with a singlewhite stripe. There were pearly feather clips in herhair,  
she wore red odango covers on her cone-shaped odangos, a pink choker with a star motif, and wore star stud earrings. Her tiara was gold with a pink star. She had pale pink bubble-like sleeveswith a double row of pink trim and white elbow length  
gloves with pink elbow pads. Her skirt had two layers: the first layer was pink and the second layer was pale pink. The waist was defined by a double row of pink and pale pink ribbons with a yellowstarbrooch affixed to them. There was pink bow  
at the back with two trailing pink ribbons. Her footwear consisted of white knee-high boots with pink inverted triangular arches with yellow stars at the bases.

Sailor Chibi Moon, Super Sailor Chibi Moon and Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon is called Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon and Eternal Sailor Mini Moon in English.

 **Ami Mizuno** is a teenage girl who has short dark blue hair, that reaches to about her shoulders, and blue eyes. She stands at about 157 cm or 5 feet 2 inches. Also, at times, Ami will be seen wearing reading glasses.

Ami's name in English are Amy Anderson.

 **Sailor Mercury:** As Sailor Mercury, she wore the standard Senshi fuku without sleeves and the dominant color of the fuku was blue while the accent color was light blue. Her earrings, the

gem on her tiara, choker, collar, the center of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves, and her boots were blue, and her front bow and back bow were light blue. Her collar had three stripes, her earrings were three blue studs, and

/her boots were similar to Sailor Moon's, except were blue and did not have a symbol on them.

 **Super Sailor Mercury:** In the manga, when she became Super Sailor Mercury for the first time, the center of Sailor Mercury's front bow became a heart, but she did not receive the "Super"

upgrade at the time.

When she did receive the "Super" upgrade, her choker had a five-pointed golden star on it with a blue gem in the center, the bottom of her sleeves became transparent, the center of her front bow became a heart, and her back bow was enlarged and lengthened.

 **Eternal Sailor Mercury** was the third and final Senshi form Ami was able to transform into, and did so in the StarS arc. When she was in her Eternal form, her uniform underwent a

radical change. Her choker is now V-shaped and her brooch is a blue five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads became transparent blue puffs with two patches of blue fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her  
/belt consisted of two blue ribbons, dark blue one and a light blue one, with two long and thin black ribbons, clipped together by a five-pointed star. Her back bow was light blue. Her skirt became two-tiered, the top layer being blue and the bottom  
/layer light blue. Her boots were knee-length and white, and each had a blue V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a blue five-pointed star and her earrings were blue, dangling five-pointed stars.

 **Princess Mercury:** During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mercury was the princess/ruler of her planet, Mercury, and was given the duty of protecting Princess Serenity, along with Princess

Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. She wore a blue strap dress that went past her feet, and wore a blue choker that tied into a ribbon at the back. She also wore blue high-heeled shoes, a necklace, and small blue stud earrings. The symbol of Mercury was always  
/present on her forehead. She dwelt in Mariner Castle.

 **Zoisite** has light long blond hair which he keeps in a pony tail. He wears a uniform, the same as Jadeite and Nephrite.

 **Rei Hino** is a teenage girl with long black hair and black/dark brown eyes (although, they are sometimes colored in purple). She is said to be 160 cm of 5'3" in height. Takeuchi described Rei in her notes as being "slender."

Unlike the other Senshi's school uniforms, her school uniform was very stylish and classy, and reflected the elite status of her private school. She wore a gray blouse that had a black collar with red stripes on it, a red bow, a black skirt, white socks  
/with a red stripe, and black shoes.

When she became a high school student in Stars, the red bow on her shirt became black. The difference is said to be due to Rei's being the only Inner Senshi to attend a Roman Catholic school, but if this is the case she has somehow reconciled it with  
/being a miko.

Another outfit she is often seen wearing is her red and white miko robes. Rei's name in English are Raye.

 **Sailor Mars** was the first Senshi form Rei was able to transform into. Rei was able to transform into this form in the first, R, and S seasons and the first half of the SuperS season.

As Sailor Mars, she wears the standard Senshi fuku. The dominant color of her fuku was red while the accent color was purple. Her tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, elbow fittings on her gloves, center of her front bow, back bow, skirt and shoes were  
/red while her front bow was purple. Her earrings were five-pointed red stars, her collar had one stripe, and her shoes were red high heels.

 **Super Sailor Mars:** In the manga, when Sailor Moon became Super Sailor Moon for the first time, the center of Sailor Mars' front bow became a heart, but she did not receive the "Super"

upgrade at the time. When she received the "Super" upgrade, her choker had a five-pointed golden star on it, the bottom of her sleeves became transparent, the center of her front bow became a heart, and her back bow was enlarged and lengthened.

 **Eternal Sailor Mars:** Rei receives this form in the Stars arc. Her fuku almost appears to be similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's fuku, minus the wings. However, it is red and has lighter red

bubble-like sleeves with red bands. Her choker is a "V" shape with a gold star on it. Her chest bow remains purple, but her back bow is a lighter shade of red. The belt is two shades of red ribbons with a star in front. Her gloves are now up to her  
/forearms. Her skirt has two shades of red layered together. She no longer wears the high heels from both her first and super form; she now wears white boots topped with a "V" shape and a star in the center.

 **Princess Mars:** During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mars was the princess/ruler of her planet Mars, and she was given the duty of protecting Princess Serenity, along with Sailors/Princesses

Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. She wore a red strap dress that went past her feet, and wore a red choker that was tied into a ribbon at the back. She had a necklace on and small red stud earrings. She also wore red high-heeled shoes with straps. The  
/symbol of Mars was present on her forehead. She dwelt in Phobos and Deimos Castle.

 **Jadeite** has very short, closely cropped hair, and is the only member of the Shitennou who can boast this trait. It is colored as a very pale blonde and is parted off to the right-hand side of his head. His eye color is grey. Outside of  
/his

disguises, he is typically seen wearing his Shitennou uniform. His accent color is red.

 **Makoto Kino** is a teenage girl who fair skin and a slim complexion, though she is slightly more muscular than her most of her fellow Senshi. She has big green eyes, long brown wavy hair that she usually keeps tied up with a ponytail holder  
/with two

green balls, and is almost always shown wearing her pink rose earrings. She is also the tallest out of the Inner Senshi, standing at 168cm or 5 feet 6 inches.

Makoto is called Mako, but in English she is called Lita.

 **Sailor Jupiter** wears a sailor suit with two colors: Green (scarf, boots, skirt, choker, gem of tiara, button of front bow, end of sleeves on gloves) and Pink (both bows, earrings). The

rest of her out fit is white. Her tiara is the same base color as the rest of the Sailor Senshi's; gold. She is also seen wearing a light blue hair accessory as well as a pair of pink rose earrings.

 **Super Sailor Jupiter:** As Super Sailor Jupiter, she wears an upgraded version of the Sailor Jupiter sailor uniform. The entire uniform is the same. The only things that have changed are

the length of her back bow and the shape of the button on her front bow (circle to heart), along with a yellow star added to her choker. His boots are also the same.

 **Eternal Sailor Jupiter:** As Eternal Sailor Jupiter, she wears an upgraded version of the Super Sailor Jupiter uniform. The scarf is still a dark green, along with the first layer of her

skirt. The second layer of the skirt is a transparent green. Her front bow remains pink, while the back bow changes from pink to light green and has ribbons of the same color flowing from it. Her puffy white sleeves are now replaced with transparent  
/green big puffy sleeves with the remainder of the sleeve being two dark green puffs. Replacing the usual button on her front bow is a green star-shaped button, the oval-shaped gem on her tiara is now a green star-shaped green gem, and the plain collar  
/now has a green star attached to it. Instead of the original dark green tie-up boots, Eternal Sailor Jupiter now has a pair of white boots with a strip of dark green at the top with a gold star in the middle. Jupiter is still wearing her hair accessory  
/and her pink rose earrings.

 **Princess Jupiter** is also princess of the planet Jupiter. She wears a green gown with two green roses, one on each side, that goes down to her toes and splits in two right above the knee

and trails back. Her hair is tied up with a green ribbon with a pink rose in the middle. She has a green choker that is tied in a bow a the back, with the streams running down her back. Her symbol is always on her forehead. In addition to the choker,  
/she also wears a necklace. She also has green heels with a strap across the ankle. She dwelt in Io Castle.

 **Nephrite** In the Materials Collection, he is described as emotional and intense and likely to get himself killed. He is also described as the "eldest son" type and he also acts overly proud of himself.

He has thick and wavy maroon hair that reaches to his mid-back and dark blue eyes. He wears the standard Shitennou uniform with gold trim, a black belt, and black boots.

 **Minako Aino** has blue eyes and blonde hair, preferring to wear her hair down with a simple red bow in it. When she was in junior high, she wore a sailor style school uniform like the other Senshi did in their civilian forms, but with a  
/few differences.

Also, the uniform was the most classic or orthodox among those of the Sailor Team.

Minako's name in English are Mina.

 **Sailor V** was the first Senshi form Minako could take on. Sailor V was a decoy Senshi form used by Minako in order to fool the Dark Kingdom into thinking that she was the Princess;

although it's never mentioned that she was doing this, it is a possibility. She was able to assume this transformation before she joined forces with the rest of the Inner Senshi.

Sailor V's fuku was different than the other Senshi's fuku. In place of a tiara, she wore a red mask, but unlike her manga counterpart, there is no crescent moon on her forehead. Instead of a leotard, she wore a sleeveless midriff shirt with red accents  
/on the sides that sometime revealed her stomach. She wore a white choker with a crescent moon, her collar was navy blue with two red stripes. Her shoulder pads were white, armor-like, shoulder guards, her bow was red while the center of her front  
/bow was orange, and her gloves were like Sailor Venus's: white with orange elbow fittings. Her skirt was blue with a red border, her back bow was blue, her shoes were blue with ankle straps, and her red ribbon from her civilian form was carried over  
/into her Senshi form.

 **Sailor Venus** was the first true Senshi form that Minako was able to transform into (as Sailor V was basically a decoy Senshi). Minako is able to transform into Sailor Venus in the

first, R, S, and the first half of the SuperS season in the anime.

As Sailor Venus, she wore the standard Senshi fuku. The dominant color of her fuku was orange while the accent colors were yellow and navy blue. Her choker, collar, the center of her front bow, the elbow fittings on her gloves, skirt, shoes, and earrings  
/were orange; the gem on her tiara and her back bow were yellow and her front bow was navy blue. She had one stripe on her collar, and her shoes were orange heels with ankle straps. Also, her red hair bow from her civilian form was also carried over  
/into her Senshi form.

 **Super Sailor Venus:** This is Minako's third senshi uniform in the anime and manga that she transforms into first during Act 39 of the manga by using her Venus Crystal, given to her by Artemis,

but no new name is given. In episode 143 of the anime she has a similar transformation and the title Super Sailor Venus is used.

 **Eternal Sailor Venus:** This was an manga exclusive transformation of Minako's in Act 42, this form was unnamed but was similar to Eternal Sailor Moon albeit withoutwings.

 **Princess Venus:** During the Silver Millennium, she was the ruler of the planet Venus and was the leader of those who protected Princess Serenity. She wore a yellow gown with frills running

down it. In her hair she wore a yellow bow and a rose, she also wore a choker that was tied in a ribbon at the back. During her time as a Princess she dwelt in Magellan Castle.

 **Kunzite** has long white hair. He wears a white suit and gloves and a cape. He is the tallest of the Shitennou, and his estimated age is 25-26, as stated in the Materials Collection.

 **Setsuna Meiou** is a young adult woman who has knee length dark green hair with some in a bun and the rest hanging down freely, and red eyes. In comparison to the other Senshi, her skin is darker.

Some depictions give her lighter skin and change her eye color from red to purple. Setsuna's name in English are Trista.

 **Sailor Pluto** has a black Senshi dress, with dark red colored ribbons. She has no sleeves, unlike the other Senshi. Like the other Outers, she has no white lines in the collar. She

has dark green hair and red eyes, with a slightly darker skin tone than the other Senshi. Her choker has a red circle diamond, and her earrings are a strange-shaped red color.

 **Super Sailor Pluto** has one white line on the collar and Super Senshi shoulder pads like the other Senshi (is normal, except one translucent part).

She also wears a chain around her waist, which have four space-time keys that she uses only for special circumstances to travel through various timelines and alternate realities.

 **Princess Pluto:** During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Pluto was also the Princess of her home world. She was among those given the duty of protecting the solar system from outside invasion.

As Princess Pluto, she dwelt in Charon Castle and wore a black gown—she appears in this form in the original manga Act 41, as well as in supplementary art.

 **Haruka Tenou** is an older teenage girl with short, pale blond hair and dark blue eyes. She is the second tallest Sailor Senshi, as she stands at about 175 cm or 5 feet 9 inches.

Haruka is shown wearing both feminine and masculine clothing. When she wears masculine clothes, her appearance is rendered sharper to help make the distinction. However, she is often mistaken to be a male.

Haruka's name in English are Amara.

 **Sailor Uranus** : Her dominant color was navy blue (tiara gem, her collar, choker, gloves, back waist bow, and skirt) and her accent color was yellow (front bow). She wore on both earlobes

each a golden hoop, her collar had no stripes, her choker had no gems attached to it, her shoulder pads were normal, her gloves were wrist-length, and her long, knee-high, high-heeled boots are navy blue. In the manga, her brooch changed from a circle  
/to a heart when Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

 **Super Sailor Uranus:** She gained a second gold hoop earring, her choker had a star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, the center of her front bow became a heart, she had one

translucent shoulder pad, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. The length of her gloves remained the same.

 **Eternal Sailor Uranus:** Her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow as a navy five-pointed star. She had round light blue puffed sleeves with two strips of navy fabric attached

to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two blue ribbons, one light and one dark, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light blue. Her  
/skirt became two-layered, the top layer being navy and the bottom light blue. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a navy V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a navy five-pointed star and her earrings  
/were navy, dangling five-pointed stars.

 **Princess Uranus:** During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Uranus was a Princess of her home planet and wore a deep blue gown with ribbons down the back and a choker on her neck. As a Princess

it was her duty to protect the solar system from an outside invasion. This form is seen only in Act 41 and in secondary art pieces along with the other Princesses. She dwelt in Miranda Castle.

 **Michiru Kaiou** is an extremely beautiful and delicate-looking girl of slim stature and average height, with deep blue eyes and wavy teal hair that falls just past her shoulders. The epitome of elegance and femininity, she has an excellent  
/sense of

fashion, being always dressed smartly, and applying makeup or perfectly made up already. Usagi and Minako were both utterly dazzled by her beauty when they first saw her, and Usagi has gone as far as saying that Michiru is exactly what a fairy tale  
/princess would be like.

Michiru's name in English are Michelle.

 **Sailor Neptune's** fuku consisted of a white leotard with a sea-green skirt, a navy-blue front bow, and a navy-blue back bow. The collar on her leotard was sea green and it did not have

any stripes on it, and her shoulder pads had three layers. Her gloves were white with sea-green wrist fittings. Her shoes were lace up loose sea green boots. Her accessories were a gold tiara with a sea-green gem in the middle, her earrings were white  
/studs and had some kind of planetary object surrounded by a ring dangling from them, and a sea-green choker with a sea-green gem with golden accents attached to it.

 **Princess Neptune:** During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Neptune was also the Princess of her home planet and was among those given the duty of protecting the solar system from outside invasion.

As Princess Neptune, she wore a sea-green gown with the symbol of Neptune on her forehead. She dwelt in Triton castle.

 **Hotaru Tomoe** is a petite girl with short dark purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin.

On normal days, she wears a black turtleneck sweater, grey skirt, and black stockings. On other days, she will wear a black mini dress, and dark blue pantyhose. Her school uniform consists of a red top, green skirt, and blue pantyhose.

 **Sailor Saturn's** dominant color was purple (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were white (tiara gem, earrings, front middle of choker, and

center of front bow) and maroon (front and back bows). Her choker had a white six-pointed star, her collar had no stripes, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and the center of her front bow was a white crystal, similar in appearance to Pure  
/Heart Crystals or half a Moravian star. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings unique among the Senshi. Her boots were knee high and laced up in the front. Her earrings were the most unique of all Senshi, being white pearls adorned with  
/a ring to look like her guardian planet, with white dagger pendants hanging from them.

 **Super Sailor Saturn:** When she transformed into Super Sailor Saturn, her earrings and boots remained the same, her glove fittings were identical to that of the other Senshi, her choker

had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, and the center of her front bow was a violet heart. She had the regular shoulder pads with translucent parts, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. In the manga, the

/star on her choker had a purple gemstone in the center.

 **Eternal Sailor Saturn:** When she transformed into Eternal Sailor Saturn, her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a lavender five-pointed star in her maroon front bow.

Her shoulder pads were large lavender puffs with two patches of purple fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one purple and one lavender, with two long, thin back ribbons,  
/clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was lavender. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being purple and the bottom lavender. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a purple V-shaped border with a golden five-pointed  
/star at the top. Her tiara gem was a purple five-pointed star and her earrings were dangling, purple five-pointed stars.

 **Princess Saturn** : During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Saturn was also the Princess of her home planet. She was among those given the duty of protecting the galaxy's Outer Rim. As Princess

Saturn, she dwelt in Titan Castle and wore a dark purple gown with gloves—she appears in this form in the original manga and in supplementary art. Unlike the other Senshi, it is stated that Saturn did not awaken in the Silver Millennium until after  
/it was destroyed so Princess Saturn's exact status during that time is unclear.

 **Seiya Kou** has a typical teenage boyish appearance. She has long black hair tied into a ponytail and wears silver earrings. She has blue eyes. As a member of the Three Lights, she wears a green shirt with a yellow tie and a red coat over  
/it, with

a red rose.

 **Sailor Star Fighter** is the middle-heighted of the Sailor Starlights. She has long black hair tied into a long ponytail, identical to the other Starlights. She has blue eyes. Her sailor

fuku, identical to the other Starlights, is a navy blue two piece outfit, consisting of a bikini-like top and hotpants. She wore knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. She wore a golden beaded tiara, beaded belts on her waist and golden star earrings.  
/Her secondary color was light blue. She also wore a light blue belt-like choker and belt-like straps on her upper arm.

 **Yaten Kou** has long white hair tied into a low ponytail. She has gray eyes and wears emerald earrings. As a member of the Three Lights, she wears a blue shirt with a red tie, and a light blue coat with a yellow rose, and light blue pants.

 **Sailor Star Healer** is the shortest of the Sailor Starlights. She has long white hair tied into a long ponytail, identical to the other Starlights. She has green eyes. Her sailor fuku,

identical to the other Starlights, is a navy blue two piece outfit, consisting of a bikini-like top and hotpants. She wears knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. She wears a golden beaded tiara, beaded belts on her waist and golden star earrings.  
/Her secondary color is light green. She also wears a light green criss-cross choker and green bracelets on her wrists.

 **Taiki Kou** has a typical poker face, long brown hair tied into a ponytail and long fingers. She has brown eyes.

 **Sailor Star Maker** is the tallest of the Sailor Starlights. She has long brown hair tied into a ponytail, identical to the other Starlights. She has brown eyes. Her sailor fuku, identical

to the other Starlights, is a navy-blue two-piece outfit, consisting of a bikini-like top and hotpants. She wore knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. She wore a golden beaded tiara, beaded belts on her waist and golden star earrings. Her secondary  
/colour was violet. She also wore three studded violet chokers and a pair of arm protectors on her upper arms.

As a member of the Three Lights, she wears a light green shirt with a blue tie and a light brown coat with a white rose.

 **Princess Kakyu** has long red-orange hair and dons a long deep red dress with blue in the bodice and puffy sleeves. She has a black crown, and blue ribbon around her neck that resembles a flower.

 **Sailor Kakyu's** fuku is unique among Sailor Senshi. Her crown is the same as in her princess form. She has a star tiara like the Starlights. The pins in her hair also remain from her princess

form. Her choker is the same as her princess form as well; blue ribbon with a blossom in the center. She has a breastpiece like the Starlights, but orange-red. Her collar is also red. She

has puffy armbands that are translucent orange. Her skirt is like her princess skirt, but shorter. It consists of many orange-red translucent petals. Her shoes curl into a point at the tips. Like the Starlights, her brooch is a star with wings.

 **Chibi Chibi** is a small girl with the appearance of a toddler. She has dark pink hair that is tied into two heart-shaped odango and blue eyes. She wears a white, long-sleeved shirt with a dark pink bow and a light pink heart brooch at its  
/center,

a blue skirt with a blue back bow, white socks, white shoes with pink hearts and accents, and pink heart earrings.

 **Sailor Chibi Chibi's** uniform consists of a white leotard with a pink chest bow and a pink heart brooch affixed to it. Her sailor collar was light blue with no stripes. She wore pink heart-shaped

odango covers, her tiara was gold with a pink heart, and her earrings were pink heart studs. Her choker was pink with a pink heart motif. She wore puffy sleeves with double rows of pink and yellow trims. Her gloves were white and the elbow pads were  
/pink and yellow. Her skirt was light blue with a double trim of pink and yellow and had a pink back bow. She wore white knee-high boots with hot pink bordering and pink heart accents at the base.

 **Sailor Cosmos** has white hair that is put up in heart-shaped odangos. Her dress resembles a sailor fuku and it has a white collar, short yellow sleeves with wings, and

multicolored ribbons in the middle of the skirt underneath a broach that looks like the broach that she wears below her collar. Both of the broaches have a yellow star on them and wings attached to the right and left sides, with the broach above the  
/multicoloured

ribbons having two white ribbons coming out of it. The colours represent the senshi: blue for Mercury, navy for Uranus,teal for Neptune, green for Jupiter, yellow for Venus, red for Mars, pink for Chibimoon, purple for Saturn, black for Pluto, and  
/white for Cosmos/Moon. Her footwear consists of white high-heeled shoes with wings. Additionally, her accessories consists of the aforementioned broaches, white rings on each of her fingers (except for her thumbs), white earrings, a tiara with white  
/beads and a yellow star in the middle, a white choker with a yellow star in the middle, white barrettes, and white and yellow circular odango covers. She also dons a long white cape.

 **Luna** In her cat form, Luna is black with sleek fur and has a crescent moon on her forehead. She is very petite with long whiskers. In her human form, Luna is a young woman with curly, long black hair which reaches her waist. Her forehead  
/bears the

same yellow crescent moon that she wears as a cat, and which are also featured on her earrings. A yellow ribbon is tied into a bow around her neck as well as crescent moon necklace. She also has an anklet of the same design above her foot. She wears  
/an elegant, flowing gown which is yellow and black and is shorter in the front than in the back. Her eyes are aqua blue, and she appears to retain her cat-like features.

 **Artemis** is a white, short-haired cat with a yellow crescent moon on his forehead.

 **Diana** retains most of her original manga appearance, being a small white-gray kitten with whiskers, pale pink ears on the inside, and a collar with a yellow bell on it. The only difference is that Diana's eyes are pale blue while in the  
/original

anime, they were dark red. With a yellow crescent moon on her forehead.


End file.
